Irresistible
by vinh
Summary: Addison and Derek decided to do something special for their Anniversary. AdDek.


_**Irresistible**_

_Summary:_ Addison and Derek decided to do something special for their Anniversary. AdDek.

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine. Only this fic idea is mine.

_Author's note:_ _Dedicated to the Team Insomniacs on TI. Live long & squee!_

* * *

"Addie?" Derek asked "Are you sleeping?"

Addison opened an eye and grumbled "How can I possible sleep with you thinking so loudly?"

"It's our anniversary next week. I want to renew our vows." Derek said turning on his side to face Addison.

Addison sat up and turned towards him, as she blinked wearily at him she asked "Seriously?"

Derek slip his hand around the back of her neck mumbling "Yes" before his lips crashed onto Addison's. When the kiss ended, Addison laid her head on Derek's chest just listening to his heartbeat.

"I think we should do something special for our second wedding," Addison said lifting her head to look into Derek's eyes.

"Yeah. That would be good" Derek said as he slid his hand down his wife's backside.

"How about we don't have sex until then?" Addison said looking hopeful at her husband.

Derek's hand froze at her words, but he couldn't say no to her. "Umm...okay?"

"Are you mad?" Addison asked worried.

Derek swallowed before answering "No. I think it's a good idea" before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Addison sighed in relief. She had a twinkle in her eye as she pressed a heated kiss to Derek's lips, "Good night, honey."

Derek just stared down at his wife as she drifted off to sleep.

Derek awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower turning off. He gulped as his wife stepped out the bathroom wearing only a towel.

She smiled sheepishly at him "I forgot my underwear," before she bent over to kiss him good morning. Derek clutched at the sheets as he tried to not grab her and have his way with her right then and there. Derek's jaw clenched as he watched his wife put on the lacy red thong with the matching bra, he practically leapt into the kitchen "Do you want some coffee, Addie?"

After watching Addison lick off her spoon as she finished her cereal, Derek excused himself to take a shower. A cold shower. When Addison & Derek finally arrived at work, Derek avoids Addison like the plague.

"Why do we always want what we can't have?" Derek asked Bailey as they were scrubbing in together.

Bailey gave him a look, "If this is about Meredith, I will hurt you down. Because Addison is my friend and if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"No, it not about Meredith," Derek said as little scared, "Addison and I are going to renew our wedding vows next week and Addison thought it would be a great idea to not have sex until then"

Bailey just laughed in his face before walking away.

"What?" Derek called out after her.

By the end of the day, Addison was finally able to track him down at a nurse's station. "I haven't seen you around much today."

"Yeah, well this abstinence thing is killing me. I thought if I didn't see you that often I wouldn't want to jump you as much."

Addison laughed as she leaned into him, "Did it work?"

"Not hardly," Derek said as he leered at her, "it makes me want to take you right here, right now. In front of everyone."

"I only said no sex. I never said we couldn't go up to third base," Addison whispered in Derek's ear as she pressed herself fully against his back. Derek closed his eyes at the sensation, before turning around and hugging his wife briefly.

Derek got a glint in his eyes as something dawned to him "I'll see you back at the trailer, Addie? I want to pick something up first."

When Derek came home he found his wife in the kitchen, wearing one of his old shirts "Hi"

Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. As he handed her a long box Addison asked, "What is it?"

"Open it" Derek said as he picked up a chair and set it in the doorway, settling down into it.

When she opened the box, she took a moment to just stare down at Derek's gift. It was a shiny silver bullet of a thing. Addison raised an eyebrow at her husband. Derek just smiled as he pulled back the covers. "Get under. Have fun. I'll be over here."

Addison pouted playfully at him "You're not going to do it for me?"

"No. Too much temptation"

Addison continued to pout as she got under the covers.

Derek's jaw muscles tightened as he heard a low buzz, his jeans suddenly feeling tight.

"Talk to me," Addison's breathy voice said.

Derek shifted as he asked "About what?"

"Ummm. How about telling me what you thought when I walked down the aisle? Or your favorite memory from that day."

"I nearly forgot to breathe, you were breathtaking. It was humbling to realize that out of all the guys vying for your attention you picked me. You let me love you and caress you. I promised myself that I would never let you regret choosing me."

"Really?" Addison's voice sounded surprisingly small.

Derek knew that tone meant that she was close to tears. He quickly moved over to the bed, settling next to her as he pulled the covers back enough to that he could run his hand over her hair. "Yes, which is why I couldn't sign the divorce papers."

Derek continued to stroke her hair as she started moving under the covers. He smirked as he said "I think you can guess what my favorite memory of our wedding day was. When we did it in the limo on the way to the reception, in the bathroom at the reception hall. And of course the hotel room. I loved watching your curls bounce. In fact, I still like watching your curls bounce. The next day had many favorite memories, too. My favorite of that day has to be when we joined the Mile High club. I love how you bite your lip when you're concentrating to stay quite." Derek was so lost in his memories that he nearly missed his wife gasping his name.

Addison just laid there gasping before snaking her arm out from under the comforter and pulling her husband in for a kiss.

When Derek pulled away to get a breathe, he rested his forehead against Addison's. He smirked when he heard his wife say "Your turn."


End file.
